


Melt A Liquid Heart

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU friendly, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Changelings, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: A collection of reader insert fics for Odo Ital from the television series Deep Space Nine. I decided to post a standalone collection because otherwise I'd end up spamming my other Star Trek x Reader book.I generally take requests, including for AUs! Hit me up with any ideas.
Relationships: Odo (Star Trek)/You, Odo/reader
Kudos: 20





	Melt A Liquid Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Odo and Sisko leave for Earth in S4 E10 Homefront. Enjoy!

"Don't talk to yet," (Y/N) sighed, looking up at Odo from where she was sprawled in the grass. "One more second of pretending this is real."

The changeling blinked at her. "I'm leaving you in charge of the station while I'm on Earth," he told her. "Do try to leave most of the station in one piece?"

(Y/N) almost laughed as she scrambled to her feet. "Where's the PADD with the full briefing and the schedule I'm to follow to the letter?"

"In my office," he said, the sardonic tone in his voice now merely a formality in their long game of bantering. "I expect it to be followed to the letter."

"Of course, of course," (Y/n) dismissed. "Be careful, Odo. I'm sure that the changelings are itching to get back at you."

He almost dismissed her concern with another prickly, sarcastic remark, but then he caught her eye. 

"I'll try," he said huskily. "You be careful too. I don't need my best deputy killed by the Jem'Hadar."

She almost laughed of his concern for her, but hen caught his eye, and looked away again.

"Well," she said slowly. "Goodbye for now?"

Odo nodded, trying to retain his curt, brisk attitude. "Goodbye."

They stood there for a moment, both awkward and unsure of what to say, unsure of why they would say anything. Finally, (Y/N) smiled slightly and caught his eye again.

"Come on," she told him. "i'll see you to the shuttlecraft."


End file.
